Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive drum, an intermediate transfer belt to which a toner image formed on the photosensitive drum is transferred, and a secondary transfer roller for transferring the toner image on the intermediate transfer belt to a sheet (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-126166).
The intermediate transfer belt is supported by a first roller, a second roller spaced apart from the first roller, and a third roller. The intermediate transfer belt includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is in contact with the photosensitive drum. When the intermediate transfer belt is moved, the first portion is moved from the first roller toward the second roller, and the second portion is moved from the second roller toward the first roller. The second portion is bending at a position between the first roller and the second roller since the second portion is in contact with the third roller at the position between the first roller and the second roller.
The secondary transfer roller is disposed at a position between the first roller and the second roller, and is positioned opposite to the third roller with respect to the second portion. The secondary transfer roller is in contact with the second portion so as to nip the second portion in cooperation with the third roller.